


语言不通怎么谈恋爱

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年6月，存档。粤语一织×台湾话陆。观台服剧情有感。
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 7





	语言不通怎么谈恋爱

1.  
九月是和泉一织最讨厌的月份，夏天的暑气还未完全散尽，人们却自欺欺人地歌颂起遥遥无期的秋高气爽。在这个四季如夏的城市，秋天这个名称就完完全全是在耍流氓。和泉一织讨厌夏天，连带着讨厌欺诈一般的九月。  
光是暴露在没有空调的室外都已经是煎熬，更别提在这样的季节还要承担迎接新生的工作。  
和泉一织感到自己后背的汗珠已经汇聚成股流下，他不动声色地背过手去，把自己粘在后背的衬衫拉开，小幅度地抖动着散热。这点小小的人造风作用甚微，但毕竟聊胜于无。  
和泉一织暗中咒骂着安排这个差事的混账学校领导，一边摆正面前写着“欢迎新生”的牌子，端起营业性的虚假微笑。

炙热的阳光似乎能够凝聚成实质，触目所及的一切都仿佛燃烧起来一般被染上火焰的红色，和泉一织笑着笑着，笑容慢慢僵硬，他感觉自己也仿佛要烧起来了一样。  
或许是真的太热了，他眼前甚至都出现了幻觉，他远远地，看见一团火朝着自己走了过来。  
火焰越走越近，最后停留在了他的面前，和泉一织已经有些精神恍惚了，他仿佛能感觉得到火焰的温度快要将自己灼伤。  
“啊……”火焰说话了！  
不对！和泉一织清醒过来，无实形的火焰在他面前重新排列成一张红发少年的脸。  
是新生啊……。这可真是太失态了。意识到这点之后，和泉一织重新摆上营业笑容：“雷猴。”  
“诶诶诶？”少年慌张起来，开始背过身在自己的随身小背包里翻找起来。

灼人的阳光下，和泉一织的笑容又开始一点点凝滞，所幸少年在他耐心耗尽之前找到了他想东西——一本小册子，他拿着小册子快速翻找：“啊，找到了。”  
他看一眼小册子，又看一眼和泉一织：“雷猴=你好，哦！嗯……雷、雷猴啊……”他的发音并不标准，甚至因为不熟悉，还轻微地咬了舌头。  
他又快速地翻过几页：“对唔住=对不起，唔该=麻烦，嗯……”  
他深吸一口气，手脚并用地比划起来：“对唔住，我是，不对不对，我系新生，唔该……呃，唔该……唔……”他唔了半天，没唔出下文，最后卡了壳，一脸懊恼地用手砸了砸自己的脑袋。  
和泉一织双手抱胸，面无表情地看着他耍宝，终于噗地一声笑了出来，用普通话对他说道：“你是新生吧，我带你去报道。”

在和泉一织说出话的三秒内，七濑陆的表情都是空白的，直到三秒后，他才后知后觉地惊叹道：“诶诶诶，普通话？”  
他小跑着追上已经领先他几步的和泉一织：“前辈、前辈，为什么是普通话？”  
“不然呢？我跟你说粤语你听得懂吗？”  
“啊……”七濑陆的声音里听不出是失望还是庆幸，“我还以为广州人都讲粤语呢。”  
“拜托你有点常识一点……”明明是第一次见面，不知为何这样毒舌的话就非常顺畅地讲了出来，这对于一向严于律己的和泉一织来说是难以想象的。  
“嚯！你这样讲很过分诶！”七濑陆气呼呼的，但似乎也不是很在意，继续一脸好奇宝宝的样子，“可是可是，广州的母语不是粤语嘛？”  
“你是台湾人？”和泉一织突然问了一句。  
“诶！听得出来嘛？”  
和泉一织点点头：“因为你说话真的很嗲。”没等七濑陆反驳，他又解释道，“学校里除了本地学生，也有外地学生，都用粤语的话交流，也不方便。”  
七濑陆气鼓鼓的表情还没酝酿完，似乎又被他的解释说服了：“哦，是酱哦。”他头上的呆毛垂下去，“亏人家还特意去学了粤语诶。”  
“学了和没学没多大区别。”  
不顾七濑陆在旁边上蹿下跳，和泉一织扬起嘴角，这个家伙虽然有着跟夏天一样的炙热发色，但大概并不像夏天那样讨厌。

2.  
七濑陆对学习粤语似乎有着超乎常人的热情。在得知上课不是用粤语，而是使用普通话教学之后，他沮丧了三天，又很快满血复活地骚扰起身为原生本地人的和泉一织。  
由于新生接待的交情，七濑陆单方面认为两人已经拥有了深厚的同学情谊，骚扰起来也丝毫不觉不好意思。  
他心里一直觉得和泉一织虽然毒舌，但在对待后辈的事情上真是细致得没话讲，却不知道和泉一织学长的冷淡，在新生圈里是出了名的。

但是很可惜，虽然拥有这么“细致”的指导，七濑陆对于粤语学习的天赋实在是乏善可陈，他的学习也始终在原地踏步。  
“雷猴”、“唔该”、“几多钱”，是他迄今为止唯三能掌握的常见用语。

在和泉一织第一次领着他去一家广州当地的自选餐厅时，七濑陆就充分展示了他的语言天赋。  
“雷猴，请问要点咩？”见到七濑陆站在原地对着各式饭菜一脸纠结，热情的服务生就迎了上来。  
对方一和他用粤语对话，七濑陆马上就紧张起来，他抓紧自己的衣服下摆，求助似地看了眼和泉一织——和泉一织双手抱胸，好整以暇地站在一边，一副明显不想插手的样子。  
没有得到援助的七濑陆深呼吸，小小声地接了句：“雷猴。”  
“嗯……”接完这句之后，他又不知道该说什么了，眼神乱飘到一旁的饭菜上。  
服务生赶紧看碟下菜，热情地向他推销：“嚟啲鸭肉？今日嘅鸭肉好好味啊。”  
“嗯……唔该……”七濑陆连连点头，但和泉一织估计他连人家讲的什么都没听懂。  
“使唔使再嚟啲汤？汤又好靓，搭鸭肉好食哦。”  
“呃……几多钱？”

就在七濑陆嗯嗯啊啊，夹杂着零星几个“唔该”“几多钱”的表述中，他居然也顺利地点完了菜。  
端着满满一碟子饭菜，七濑陆蹦蹦跳跳地跑来跟和泉一织炫耀：“看见了吗，看见了吗，一织！我成功和当地土著交流了哦！”  
他管那个叫交流诶……。和泉一织捂住嘴，才勉强没让自己的嗤笑泄露出来。  
七濑陆还在沾沾自喜，和泉一织不忍打击他的自信心，他拍了拍七濑陆的肩膀：“做得好好哦，七濑陆小朋友。”

虽然说没有学习粤语的天赋，但在某一方面，七濑陆的能力可能是宗师级的。  
“好，就酱，散会。”在开完部门例会之后，和泉一织这样说道。  
他才说完，就发现自己的副部长一言难尽地看着他，和泉一织皱了皱眉：“有什么问题吗？”  
“那个，部长，你觉不觉得自己讲话有点奇怪哦？”副部长措辞委婉，小心翼翼地把自己的疑问提了出来。  
和泉一织的眉毛皱得更紧了，在七濑陆加入社团之后，不知为何，部门里的人都热衷起学习他的说话腔调，虽然本人完全粗线条到没有自觉，但和泉一织还是希望尽可能保护一下某个小朋友的自尊心。  
“都跟你们讲啦，不要老是故意学他讲话啦。企划案提前到今晚交给我。”  
无故背锅的副部长欲哭无泪：“不是我啦，是部长你讲话带台湾腔啦。”  
“嗯？”和泉一织挑眉，明显不信的样子。  
“你看哦，”副部长循循善诱，“你最近讲话是不是老是喜欢在句尾加语气词，像是哦，嘛，啦，像酱的？”  
和泉一织思考了一下，发现自己似乎是有些语气词滥用的倾向，尽管如此，他面上还是不动声色：“你乱讲。”话才出口，他就闭上了嘴，刚刚那句脱口而出的话，语气和某个人一模一样。

这时候会议室里磨磨蹭蹭的七濑陆才终于收拾好东西，他欢快地朝着两人招了招手：“一织，副部，那我先走啦！”  
和泉一织面无表情地看了他一眼，用粤语骂道：“你个衰仔。”  
七濑陆：“？？？”

3.  
“喂，你为什么会想到报内地的大学啊，台湾也有很多不错的大学吧？”某一天，突然想到这个问题的和泉一织这样问七濑陆。  
“啊？因为我很喜欢广州啊。我以前看过很多TVB哦！粤语很好听！来广州还能学粤语！”  
“……就是为了来学粤语吗……那我觉得你已经失败了一半……”  
“不是啦！你讨厌啦！”七濑陆气鼓鼓地叉腰，“广州的早茶也很出名的啊！”  
“对了，一织！”七濑陆突然想到了什么，用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，“我们去喝早茶吧！”

“先把包着餐具的塑膜拆开……”和泉一织指导着七濑陆，“然后用茶水清洗碗筷，接着把水倒进装杂物的碗里……”  
七濑陆认真地听着，一步步跟着和泉一织的指示去做，虽然他这样小心了，倒水的时候还是不小心洒了出来，他一阵手忙脚乱，导致水洒得更多，和泉一织不得不借来抹布帮他擦拭。完成了一系列工作之后他舒了口气，问：“这是在干嘛啊？”  
“洗杯碗。”  
“诶？”七濑陆歪着头，有些疑惑的样子，“可是这些碗不都是消毒过的嘛？”  
“……就是个仪式感。”  
“哦，”七濑陆摸摸胸口，心有余悸——他刚刚洒出的那摊水还没有完全干，“确实是很有仪式感呢。”  
见他张了嘴还想说话，和泉一织赶紧把菜单塞到他手里：“你想喝什么？”  
“我吗？我想要橙汁！”  
和泉一织把菜单收回来，对旁边站着的服务生说道：“一壶普洱，谢谢。”

“要吃肠粉吗，这家的肠粉很出名。”  
“诶？不要不要！”七濑陆连连摆手，他伸出一根食指挠了挠自己的下巴，“肠子做的粉什么的，也太可怕了啦！”  
“……你是笨蛋吗？”  
“干嘛又骂我啦！我有讲错什么嘛！”

在得知肠粉不是用肠子做的之后，七濑陆好奇地尝了一口，很快被这道特色小吃捕获，并强硬地霸占了和泉一织碗里的另一份。  
他的嘴巴塞的鼓鼓的，眼睛还黏在其他的碟子上不松开，手里拿着筷子，随时准备去夹下一份茶点。  
和泉一织看得好笑，往他碟子里放了一个流沙包：“慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”  
七濑陆猛灌了几口茶水，才把口里的食物咽下去，他拍了拍自己的胸口舒气，表情还是有点纠结：“可是现在已经十点了，不快点吃的话就不叫早茶了吧？”  
“没关系，”和泉一织不紧不慢地饮一口茶，“广州人早茶都是吃一早上的，到中午的话再接着吃中午就好。”  
“诶？那不会很浪费时间嘛？”  
“不会，消磨时间和浪费时间是不一样的。”  
见七濑陆还是没懂的样子，和泉一织指指他碟子里的流沙包：“再不吃就要凉了。”  
七濑陆的注意力果然很快就被转移：“哦哦哦！”  
小小的流沙包，被做成了小猪的形状，七濑陆咬一口，金黄的流沙就流了出来，他惊叹着：“好可爱啊！”  
和泉一织早已搁下了筷子，托着下巴看他：“是不是和你很像？”  
“什么嘛，”七濑陆气呼呼的，“一织好过分！”

时间还很早，所以不用着急，但即使是过了早茶的点，也能够再继续下一轮的吃食。这样短暂逃脱现代都市的慢节奏生活，是难得的慰藉。  
只需要一壶茶，便足够在这个小空间里慢慢悠悠耗上一天。  
消磨时间和浪费时间是不一样的，这取决于陪伴在你身边的是什么人。

4.  
七濑陆不知道，和泉一织一直觉得他的台湾腔很可爱，软软糯糯的，发起火来也像是撒娇。  
所以和泉一织很喜欢故意说些不好听的话激怒七濑陆，就为了看七濑陆鼓起脸来，用嗲嗲的腔调跟他吵架。他觉得，这时候的七濑陆就像是刚出生的小奶猫，指甲还没长出来，却拼命挥动着小爪子虚张声势。炸毛的样子太过可爱，让人忍不住就想要使劲蹂躏它的软毛，亲亲抱抱举高高。  
他以为这是因为自己隐藏着的喜欢可爱物件的天性在作祟，直到有一天被人指出，只有小学男生才会拼命去欺负自己喜欢的小女生。他才惊觉，这和他与七濑陆的相处模式有多么相像。  
和泉一织这才发现，他喜欢七濑陆。

5.  
和泉一织和七濑陆同属一个社团一个部门，当然是得知和泉一织是部门部长之后，七濑陆死乞白赖地央着加入的。  
起初看见这个人只觉得有趣，能够同在一个社团共事也很不错，毕竟这个人就是有着能够让别人感到愉快的能力。但在了解到自己的心思之后，和七濑陆相处的每一分每一秒都成了折磨。

“一织，这样对不对？”七濑陆站在椅子上，踮起脚往墙面上贴海报。  
和泉一织在下面帮他扶着椅子，但心思完全不在海报上，他抬起头，刚好可以看到七濑陆因为衣服拉起而裸露出来的一截腰身。今天天气不算太热，但和泉一织莫名感觉口干舌燥，他扭过头去，随意指示道：“再往左一些。”  
七濑陆听话地依言将海报往左移。  
“再往右一点。”  
七濑陆又将海报往右移。

这样来来回回折腾半天，等到和泉一织终于松口说可以的时候，七濑陆才发现这个位置似乎就是一开始的位置，他生气地转头：“嚯！一织！很过分诶！”  
他动作太大，椅子都有点摇晃，和泉一织赶紧帮他扶住，留心他不至于摔倒，面对本人却是一脸公事公办：“干得不错。”  
七濑陆又气鼓鼓地背过身去。

“对了，一织，今晚的团建你去不去啊？”七濑陆的怒气来得快去得也快，独自生了闷气没一会又兴冲冲地跑来搭话。  
和泉一织本来想拒绝，但看着七濑陆的笑脸，话到嘴边又拐了一个弯：“去。”

团建的例行公事就是那么些，和泉一织向来不喜欢这样的交际，但由于某个小变数，鬼使神差地就答应下来。但说是这么说，他也不知道该如何去融入集体，只能不尴不尬地在KTV包间的角落待着。  
有着这么一位移动冰箱杵着，同行的部员们也显得拘束起来。但毕竟是年轻人，很快气氛就又活跃起来，大家起哄着相互灌酒，打打闹闹玩游戏，开着谁谁和谁谁的玩笑，连七濑陆都被灌了几杯酒，被推着上台来了一首《爱拼才会赢》——当然，他们在做这件事情的时候，都很有自觉地避开了角落的和泉一织。

一曲完毕，陌生的前奏响起，七濑陆呆愣愣地站在台上，周围的人三三两两地议论着这是谁点的歌，出乎众人意料的，和泉一织上台接过了七濑陆手中的麦克风。  
和泉一织从不在人前唱歌，所以也很少有人知道，他唱歌居然很好听。偏冷感的声音透过麦克风传出来，意外带了几分温柔的味道。  
和泉一织握住麦克风，眼神深深投向包厢的一隅，他深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。  
这首歌是为你而唱，也只会为你而唱。

“神秘的烟霞，谁认清真假♪”  
——其实我很喜欢你头发的颜色，像烟霞那般的红色。  
“你别要用我受不住的鼻音跟我说话♪”  
——其实我很喜欢听你说话，软软的，像贴在人耳边撒娇。  
“令我的心软化，证实我真心想有火花♪”  
——你是火花，一个眼神足以燎原，自此我的荒原寸草不生。

“若你敢挨到极近，原谅我不敢去忍♪”  
——所以拜托你不要再靠近了。  
“有几多苦恼也自甘♪”  
——我怕自己会忍不住……  
“前度要再为难我，难度我受不起这个热吻♪”  
——我会忍不住，想要吻你。

和泉一织闭上眼，再睁开眼，有人在鼓掌，有人在起哄，有人喝得醉醺醺的，硬拉着旁边的人跳舞，他的目光穿过周遭的一切，落在唯一的那一抹红色身上。整个包厢的牛鬼魔神，在他眼里只剩了七濑陆一个。  
他穿过嘈杂的人群，穿过被火焰缭绕的荒原，穿过红色的夜晚的彩霞，穿过老广州吵闹的市井，来到那个人身边。包厢里很暗，那个人周围却仿佛有光，那句话就这样自然而然地说了出来：  
“七濑。”  
“我钟意你。”  
七濑陆醉得脸都开始发红，维持着呆愣愣鼓掌的姿势。这个样子实在是太过可爱，和泉一织有心亲他一口，却不想去占醉鬼的便宜。  
他看着七濑陆，七濑陆也看着他。  
“七濑……”还没等他说完，七濑陆头一歪，倒在沙发上沉沉睡着了。

“一织，早上好！”宿醉似乎没对七濑陆造成任何影响，第二天起来他还是神采奕奕，精神饱满地冲着和泉一织打招呼。  
和泉一织定定地观察了半分钟他的脸，没在上面发现一丝的窘迫。  
“算了。”和泉一织在心里叹口气，“真是个笨蛋。”  
那天晚上的告白终究还是没能得到回应，但主人已经打算长久地把问题埋藏在心底。

6.  
“哇啊！是海诶！”七濑陆小跑着奔向沙滩，他双手凑到嘴边，比成一个喇叭样的形状，“大海！你好啊！”

社团换届，大家相约好了假期一起到海边合宿，拧不过兴致高涨的七濑陆，加之其他部员的怂恿，和泉一织也一起跟来了。  
这是和泉一织与七濑陆一起度过的第一个夏天，也有可能是最后一个……再过几个月，九月又要到来了。他们便是在一年前的九月相遇，一年足够改变很多东西，足够让隐晦的心思变得明了，足够让七濑陆这个人走进和泉一织的心里。而在这之后的更多的九月，又可能会改变更多东西。  
从那句话说出口开始，他们就注定要越走越远。而后再过上许多许多个九月，或许有一天，他会变得不再在意那句话的回应，到那时候，他也许能够好好地再跟七濑陆说一句告别。

想到这里，和泉一织望向不远处的七濑陆——那个人正脱了鞋子蹦蹦跳跳，在松软的沙滩上印下一个个脚印。  
“喂，你没见过海吗？”和泉一织问他。  
“嗯？”七濑陆回了一个不明所以的语气词，他俯下身子，鞠了一捧水，水从他的指缝间流下，他咯咯地笑了起来。  
“我啊，”他说，“因为不住在海边，所以很少能看到海呢。”他仰起脑袋，海风拂起他的头发，“大海真漂亮啊。”  
他把脚踩到水里，沙子深陷下去：“但是从我住的地方，可以看到很美的山哦。”

和泉一织和他不一样，他没怎么见过山，海倒是看得多了。  
仔细想来，他们两个人的确是有很多不同，一个性格冷淡，一个元气开朗；一个说粤语，一个讲台湾话；一个讨厌夏天，一个如夏天般耀眼；一个住在海边，一个没怎么见过海。但也许正是因为不同，才会被吸引。

和泉一织把目光放远，看到大海与天空交界的地方，即使是习以为常的景色，他也必须承认，大海确实很美。他开口，意有所指：“那你喜欢海还是山？”  
“诶？”像是没有预料到他会提出这样的问题，七濑陆被难倒了，他歪着头，认认真真地思考了半分钟。  
“我喜欢山，也喜欢大海，一织，我可以两个都选吗？”七濑陆很认真，“山有山的美，海也有海的美，喜欢山的人，为什么就不能喜欢海呢？”

他的精力仿佛永远不会耗尽，一直活力四射，像夏天的太阳，直到现在，和泉一织还是时不时会被那光线闪到。但太阳的存在不是为了灼烧万物，而是为了照亮黑暗，和泉一织也是到现在才明白这个道理。  
七濑陆不知道从哪里翻出了一根小棍子，开始在沙滩上写写画画，他指着自己的“杰作”对着和泉一织笑——字迹歪歪扭扭的，勉强能辨认出来写的是“Riku & Iori”。  
和泉一织笑了起来，他伸出手，将七濑陆拉起来，拍去他手上沾着的沙子：“走了，回去了。”海边风很大，七濑陆穿的单薄，再待下去容易着凉。  
在拉着七濑陆返回营地的路上，他抑制不住上扬的嘴角。一直以来淤积着的郁气，好像就这样在带着咸腥味的海风中被吹散了。  
他也……并不讨厌山。

7.  
七濑陆的粤语学习还在继续。  
他拜托和泉一织当他的粤语学习指导，每日定点抽查。  
和泉一织盯着手上的小册子，上面密密麻麻地记了一大堆粤语常用句子。  
他拿着圆珠笔，逐条划过上面的句子：“你好。”  
七濑陆答得很快：“雷猴。”  
“今天是什么日子。”  
“今日系咩日子啊？”  
“他是谁。”  
七濑陆歪头思考了一下：“佢系边位啊？”

笔尖划过下一个句子，和泉一织顿了顿，跳过继续提问：“你早餐想吃什么。”  
“等一下，我记得应该还有一句。”七濑陆制止了他。  
和泉一织垂下眼睛：“那句太简单了，跳过。”  
七濑陆抓住和泉一织的肩膀，显得有些着急的样子：“我不会！一织可不可以教教我？”  
他的鼻尖上泛起了小汗珠，却固执抓着和泉一织不放。见到和泉一织没有回应，他索性心一横：“那一织听我讲的对不对。”

“一织，我、钟、意、你。”七濑陆一字一顿地说着，他看着和泉一织，眼睛里满满的都是认真， “我钟意你=我喜欢你，我没讲错吧。”  
和泉一织脸上有些发烧：“……上次的话，你都听见了？”  
不知为何，七濑陆也害羞起来：“听见了，当时没懂，但是后来我有偷偷去弄明白……”他鼓起勇气，再一次看向和泉一织的脸，“我钟意你，一织，所以……上次的话可以再讲一遍吗？”  
和泉一织笑了：“当然。”

“陆。”  
“我钟意你。”


End file.
